


Of Maids And Disables

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Series: Of Mice And Men Fanseries [1]
Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck, Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Andy Cushman Is An Asshole, Aunt Clara Is Messed Up, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Bad Flirting, Canon Disabled Character, Caretaking, Character Death, Child Abuse, Creepy Maid, Deaf Character, Derogatory Language, Disability, Disabled Characters, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Language, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, House Cleaning, Middle School, Mother-Son Relationship, New Job, Poor Aunt Clara, Poor George, Poor Lennie, Rivalry, Running Away, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: George Milton meets Lennie Small for the first time as middle school kids. He even meets other Disables in the process. Lennie's aunt becomes desperate for Lennie's safety because she is growing old and is afraid no one will be willing to take care of Lennie.George makes a choice he will later regret for the rest of his life.This story is set in 1923. So, expect there to be abuse and language where modern day would never allow it.
Relationships: Aunt Clara & Lennie Small, Aunt Clara & Maids, George Milton & Andy Cushman, George Milton & Cora Milton, George Milton & George's Parents, George Milton & Kirk, George Milton & Lennie Small, George Milton & Original Characters
Series: Of Mice And Men Fanseries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134143
Kudos: 4





	Of Maids And Disables

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major swearing, death, and disturbing imagery. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"George, George! Come and see _this!_ " A boy named Andy Cushman cried out in excitement.

"What? What is it?" George asked.

"Jus' come! You'll see."

The two 12-year-olds snuck behind a brush and looked from behind it to see what was going on.

There was a big 13-year-old boy with a partially bald head. He smiled, laughed, then clapped his hands when an old woman juggled three balls in her hands. She smiled at the boy's reactions. She looked like his mother. Well, at least George thought that until Andy said this, "George, this boy is Lennie Small. He's 13 years old, and as you can obviously tell, Lennie has a disability. This woman he's with is his Aunt Clara. I hear' she's a bitch." Andy spat at the ground when he mentioned of Lennie's Aunt.

"Andy, are ya spyin' on other kids again?" George narrowed his eyes in warning.

"Nah, bud. Not this time. Everyone knows this retard. Besides you. Ya need ta get out more, George." Andy said.

"Well, if it doesn' hurt me, then I don' need to." George snapped.

"'Kay then. Fine. Be the outcast. Ya think I give a damn? Go ahead. Live alone. It's what ya always wanted. Ya just a selfish prick, anyways." Andy growled.

"Andy." George's tone began to sound rougher.

"George." Andy mocked George's voice. "Maybe I know why ya such a selfish prick. 'Cause ya pa beats ya all the time. 'Cause ya a disappointment."

 _"Andy."_ George growled, gritting his teeth in annoyance and anger.

 _"George."_ Andy mocked him once again. "Really, dude. Your ma so sensitive 'cause ya frighten her sexy titties off, so that makes ya a-"

 _"Shut up!"_ George screamed as he threw a punch across the heartless boy's face. George didn't regret that one bit. He looked over to Lennie and his Aunt as if suddenly remembering that they exist. He saw their faces. Lennie looked beyond terrified as his Aunt Clara looked alarmed and defensive over Lennie's life.

"I-I'm sorry, guys." George tried to calm them. "He was just bein' a bastard."

Aunt Clara slowly inched towards George. She stopped a few inches away from him. "O-Oh." She stammered. "I know that boy. Andy, right?"

"Yep. He's my friend, believe it or not. I could care less." George spat. Lennie winced at the way George acted towards his one and only Aunt.

"I don't care either." She admitted. "I've always hated him whether he's your friend or not. There's just somethin' wrong with that boy."

"Well, I agree." George said. "Finally. Someone talkin' smart for once."

Clara smiled at that. "Are you workin' right now?"

"Yeah, Clara. I was workin'. My job was to get rid of Andy." George joked.

"Well, I don' want him, but I think the woods and wild critters do." She cracked. She and George had a laugh. Lennie was the awkward laugh seeing as how he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Nah, I'm serious though. Are you working at your age?"

"Nah Clara, I'm only 12." George sighed. "Besides, I go through enough with my parents. My ma is weak and my pa is stubborn."

"Does your father work?" She asked.

"I'm his work. He beats me every chance he gets. But don't feel bad. I'm used to it. I was taught to be used it. So, I am. Doesn't hurt me now, does it? He still a bastard though. Maybe if he gets drunk one day, then perhaps I could beat some sense into him. For revenge. Just 'cause I'm used to it doesn't mean I like it." George spilled it all out.

"What about your ma?" Clara's voice resorted to a nervous, little whisper.

"Like I said, she a weakling. She's useless as dirt. Frightened as your nephew all the time. But I'll hate her more than Lennie 'cause my ma doesn't have an excuse to be scared. Lennie does. Lennie's disabled, ma's not. My ma is merely a pussy. No doubt 'bout that. I don't think I could live with the both of my parents for too long. I could stick a needle in my eye, otherwise."

"Is there anyone decent in your family? Any at all?" Clara wondered.

"My little sister. My little Cora, her name is. And my grandpa. He's tough as nails, but as sweet as chocolate." George sighed, thinking of those two people he trusts and loves.

"How old is your sister?"

"She's 10 years old. Almost a preteen. She becoming a big girl. Since pa's not a good pa, then I gotta be one sometimes. When she befriends a boy, I attack, not pa. Gotta keep her safe all the time." George explained. "She's sweet as a kitten, but as stubborn as a monkey. Got it from pa. But she's not half as bad. Only when she gets in trouble is when my anger peeks up."

"I wish I had a little sister to take care of. But now it doesn't matter. I'm 68 years old, too old to wish such a thing. It still would be great though, no matter the age." Clara sighed.

"Unlike most big brothers, I'm one of few who actually agree with you. It really is great to have a little sister. Especially if ya have parents that don't even have an eye for ya. A little sister is all I need." George smiled for once. A real, genuine smile.

"It is becoming night time. Are ya sure ya don't want to return to your home?" Clara worried.

George sighed, then finally decided, "If I see any of my parents home, I am going to just book it. No questions asked. I may choose your careplace to flee to."

"George..."

"Clara, please." George begged.

"*sigh* Fine. But promise you don't come here too late. Like 8:00PM or somethin'."

"Awright, ma'am. That's a deal!" He and Clara shook hands.

"I will understand when ya don't come here, it indicates that your parents are not home. Awright, boy? Well then, have a good and safe night." Clara beamed as George waved her goodbye. He trudged back to his warm but dangerous home.

*****

George sighed as he stood timidly at the front door of his home. Birds chirped above him as he exhaled out all of his useless worries. As he was exhaling, the front door slowly creaked open. Instead of a threatening but drunk man standing in the open doorway, his little sister was standing there half hidden behind the door. His Little Cora.

"Cora? Is our parents home?" George asked.

"N-No." She shook from the cold of Autumn.

George was close to exploding all of his anger at his little sister. His worry for her was so strong that his usual cool was almost broken. What made him prevent freaking out at her was when a thought popped into his mind. He finally realized that all of this was his fault. Instead of coming home to wait for Cora like any normal day, he instead was talking with that Aunt Clara woman. Cora obviously came here before he did. What else could she have done? If the 10-year-old stayed outside waiting for him, something unthinkable could've happened, no matter if they live in the middle of nowhere or not. George began to feel butterflies fluttering inside of his stomach, damned to hell that he almost berated her for something she didn't do wrong. So instead, he resorted to weak but calm brother figure talk.

"Little Cora, you did the right thing. I did wrong. I should've not been lollygaggin' with that Aunt Clara woman back at that careplace she works at. I..." he struggled to explain, which was quite rare for his character.

"George, don't worry. You only made the mistake once. It's not the end of the world." Cora assured, clapping a hand on her constantly stressed brother's shoulder.

"Hah, like you'd know." George spat.

"No, I mean it." She gave him serious but still adorable and innocent big eyes. His heart melted at that. She was the only person who could ever do that to him, let alone even get away with it without receiving a stubborn verbal lashing from him.

"Okay, _fine._ Ya have a point." George finally gave in, just for the sake of his sister's poor heart.

She smiled. Just like George, she rarely ever smiled. Even to her brother, her smiles were never that frequent. To be honest, it wasn't for George either. He smiled back, though.

His smile disappeared immediately as he heard their parents knocking on their front door.

"Oh shit." George muttered to no one in particular. He ordered Cora, "Little Cora, make sure that you distract our parents until you are sure that they are far away from my hiding spot. Understood?" George whispered.

"Yes, big brother. I promise that I'll do my best, innocent eye look. Best explanations too. Now hide!" She freaked out as George finally scrambled to the closet full of skirts and flannels. He hid behind as much hanging clothes as he possibly could. Cora stood at the closet doorway, squinting and making sure that his shoes blended in with the other ones, also making sure that most of his body is hidden pretty well behind the clothes perfectly. He seemed to be in camouflage mode to Cora. She whispered the affirmative as their dad began banging on the front door.

"Hello!? Are any of ya guys home?" Their dad shouted out, his voice dripping with deadly impatience.

"I think it is best if you get the door for them now." George warned his baby sister.

"Yes. Here, I'll close the door." She shut the closet door. Through the door, she whispered, "Good luck, George."

"Right back at ya." George sighed, mentally preparing himself for this foolish but necessary plan.

"Dears, are any of ya home?" Their mother worried ever so much.

"Yes, mommy. I am home!" Cora shouted out as she opened the front door for them.

"Why did it take so long to get the door?" Their mother wondered.

"I was in the loo." She lied for the first time in her life. She winced at that fact.

Their father looked suspicious, but he went along with her excuse anyways. She was always their perfect child. George was the complete opposite. He almost always lied about everything he did. His parents would think of that as bad, which it is in some cases, but other cases, lying half the time has helped himself to survive from his father's brutal wrath sometimes.

"So dear, what are we having for supper?" Their dad asked their mom. "Anything new?"

"Nah. The usual, dear." She grumbled. "We be havin' the same ol' food. Over and over. We be havin' your hunted deer, mashed potatoes with barely any flavor, and canned green beans."

"I don't mind having the same food almost everyday." Cora assured. "As long as we have food to survive, I am fine with it."

"Thanks for the assurance, my daughter." Their dad beamed for the first time in a long time. "But we are actually going out to our favorite diner."

"Yes!" Cora cheered.

"Awright, everyone. Let's go!"

Cora and their parents began to prepare themselves for the diner. Cora put on her best dress she had. She couldn't wear all the jewelry and makeup that their mother had. Cora could only wear her favorite bracelet. Their father put on his best suit and tie, then they were ready.

George listened intently and in shock that Cora had to lie to their parents twice!

"You both can go and wait for me. I want to make sure that I have everything." Cora told them.

George waited patiently, knowing that Cora was going to check on him. She slowly opened the closet door once the parents left out of the house. There was George, looking at her with nerve and desperation.

"George, I think it is safe for you to get out through the back door. Our parents are waiting in the car. You could wait till we leave, then you can flee to safety." She assured.

"Good. Thanks, sis." George only smiled a little to her as he was about to go out of the crammed closet. Their father suddenly entered in the house to see Cora leading George out of the closet. Anger filled in his chest ever so tightly that he could barely breathe. George noticed him with a pale face and frightful eyes, but Cora didn't. Cora did notice his shaky features. That alone finally made her look to where he was staring. Soon enough, her face went pale as well, never seeing her father look this livid to her, let alone angry.

"Cora. George." Their father's voice growled. "Were ya guys decidin' ta run away?"

"N-No." Cora stammered. "I w-wasn't. George was though. I was j-just trying to help h-him." Her bottom lip quivered when their dad's eyes filled with more rage.

"George, ya better not run away. Ya know that I will be able to keep up with ya. Don't ya even think abou' it." He warned.

George blue eyes darted from Cora to their dad, then to the back door. Their scary father began to growl deep in his throat while Cora began urging him to run by a simple little nudge on the shoulder.

George took Cora's action for it. He gave her the quickest hug he had ever done in his life, then he scrambled to the back door. He slammed open the door and didn't bother to shut it. He ran the quickest he ever had in his entire life. It hurt his chest and lungs to do so, but that fact didn't slow him down one bit. He never looked back to see if his father was following. He made it into the woods and decided that he would never return back to that horrid place that is sadly is- or was- his home.

*****

The father looked livid as he stared down the back door that his only son had just ran out of earlier. All Cora could do was stand there and look down at her feet in shame. For once in a lifetime, she actually had gotten herself into trouble! She knew right then and there she wouldn't be allowed to go to the diner.

"Cora," her father began, "how dare you follow what your big brother does! I have half a mind to whip ya like how I whip ya brother!" He snapped.

"No papa! Please! I will be your perfect little girl. I promise!" She cried.

"Always?" He challenged.

"Always." She said without a hint of regret. Maybe.

Her father stood there, squinting deep into her eyes, thinking hard about her promise. He was thinking perhaps the only way his baby daughter could always be a perfect little angel was that she would and should become one.

"Cora. You will not be going to the diner with us." He ordered.

"I figured as such." She sighed, not gaining the courage to stare straight into her father's eyes.

"But... you will be going someplace else."

"... Dad? Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't stress it, Cora. Just stay on the couch. Warm your hands near the fireplace if ya have to. I need to do something before I leave to the diner. Sing to yourself even. Just wait till we get back home, okay?"

"O-Okay?" She was slightly confused. The order was not difficult to follow, but his intentions were not very clear.

"Once we will have eaten at the diner and come straight home, we will have forgiven ya by then. It will only take us a half hour at the longest."

"Awright." Cora nodded, not feeling so nervous anymore. She wanted to smile, but something still felt a little off in the atmosphere.

"If ya leave the couch once we get back here, ya will have to go to bed early. Understood?"

"Yes, pa." She nodded once again.

A moment of silence.

"Awright. I'm going to retrieve what I came here for, then I'll be gone for a little bit. Be a good girl for us now."

"Always." Cora promised once more.

The father smiled for a split second, then trudged up the stairs.

Like her father suggested, she spread out her hands towards the fireplace and allowed the heat of the fire to warm them. Indeed, the action calmed her considerably better than anything else could have. Nonetheless, a shiver still traveled down her spine. Nothing about today felt right, that's for sure.

A shadow moved across the fire's light on the wall of the living room. Cora closed her eyes and allowed the heat to soak into her mind. If she didn't allow herself to calm down, then nothing ever could in comparison. Still, an itching feeling blossomed within her chest. The anxiety made her feel sick. It always did that to her, she just never bothered to mention she had such a thing because George already had enough to deal with. But this anxiety... even that felt different.

_Tick!_

The sound of the fire calmed her eventually. She was so calm that sounds started blending well together...

Then, a loud sound reverberated throughout the whole house.

*****

George ran and ran through the dirt road as quickly as possible until he was sure that he was completely safe.

He stopped half in the forest, half out on the dirt road. This was when he began to think hard about his decisions and his future. 'Should I go back? Should I remain outside to survive like how my grandpa taught me? Or should I go to Aunt Clara's careplace?' His thoughts swirled as he wanted and needed the correct solution for his utter survival.

"Ya know what?" George muttered to himself. "Fuck it. I'll go to her damn careplace. It's not like there's any other better solution." So, he jogged onwards, never stopping to think twice. After all, there was no reason to. Surely, he'd be safe there.

Right?

*****(An Hour Later)

It was 8:30PM now as George barely saw on the big clock on the building of Clara's Disability Careplace.

'Damn it all to hell, I'm 30 minutes late.' His thoughts were a punch to his gut as he walked right up to the front door without hesitation. He knocked lightly 3 times.

He saw Lennie's Aunt peek down from an opened window on the 3rd floor. Her eyes were tired and now filled with anger and annoyance.

"Boy, what are ya doing here this late?" She asked. Her voice cut like a knife through butter.

"Oh, I don't know, checking out the beautiful scenery of your building." George's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Watch what ya say, boy. I'm not one ta mess with at night." She growled.

"Obviously, ya look it. Ya are lookin' down at me from 36 feet up in the air." George rolled his eyes. "Do ya have anythin' obvious to tell me again?"

"Now I have the very nerve to run down these stairs and take ya over my knee." She snapped. "And I mean that."

"Oh, I believe ya, and if ya ever do, I will run away afterwards. Then our deal is off. Would ya like that?" George challenged.

She began to mentally struggle with her decisions, then she finally chose the correct solution.

"Awright. Ya win. Enter into my careplace and wait for me on the 1st floor." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." George sighed with relief as he finally entered the huge building for the first time.

*****(9:30PM)

"Dear!? What have ya done!?" George's mother cried out in despair. "I heard a loud bang! What happened?"

"... I may have accidentally broken a few things in the house. I was rushin' ta make sure I had everythin' with me." George's father explained.

"Oh..." The mother muttered. "So, is our dear daughter not allowed to go with us?"

"No. She is not. She made a mistake and she now has paid her due." The father started up the car. "She will wait for us in the living room until we return back home... but..."

"But what?"

"... For now we have to find our son."

*****(10:30PM)

"George. I have an extra sleepin' bag in the 2nd floor closet if ya need it." Clara explained as she and George were silently walking past all of the dozed off disabled people in beds and a couple of them being in wheelchairs. She opened the closet and a few items cluttered onto the floor.

"Damn it!" She hissed in silence, worried that the Disables could've woke up. Finally, she found the sleeping bag and shoved it into George's hands. She did not want to deal with anyone tonight.

"Here ya go." She grumbled. "Use it well." Clara stomped away from the preteen.

"Geez. What's gotten into her?" George muttered to no one in particular as he laid out the sleeping bag on the floor and slept with the others.

Boy, half of them didn't know how to sleep or what sleep was even if the fact whacked them in the face! One was whining out for Clara while a couple others were screaming out nightmares they were having. Then, a 13-year-old half bald boy appeared to be sneaking around the corner at the corner of George's eye. George avoided him, though. At least that disabled boy was actually trying not to make noise. That's all that mattered to the half-sleeping preteen.

Before George could fully fall into a deep sleep, he heard an argument beginning to spring out. An argument between a boy and a woman.

George began to grumble as he sat up in his bag and got out. He took in to his surroundings, then found stairs leading to the 3rd floor. The area where he saw the boy turn. He swiftly ascended the stairs in a fluid motion, then stopped on the top stair, peeking into the huge room.

"But Auntieee!" The boy whined.

"No Lennie and that's final!" Clara hissed.

"B-But Auntie, I'm lonely!" Lennie cried.

"Aw grow up! Sometimes I even wonder who you are at times! You are just beyond ridiculous. Do you even understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Auntie, I do. Oh yes I do!" Lennie assured.

"Then go. To. Bed!" Clara snapped. George moved his head a bit closer to the doorway, but not too far in to be seen. He needed to hear them better.

"I want you, Auntie!"

"Why the hell do ya need me?"

"I need someone to hold me. I am afraid!"

"Afraid of _what?_ " Clara snapped.

"Afraid of tha dark, Auntie!" He whined.

"Come on!" Clara broke. She had _had_ enough of his childish behavior. "You are 13 years old! Get back ta bed ya big bastard or I'll give ya somethin' ta cry about!" She pushed Lennie towards the stairs. George had to scramble down the stairs and slide into his sleeping bag before he was caught. Who knew what could've happened then if Clara found him spying on their family conversation? Luckily, he made it a few seconds before they entered the 2nd floor room that George was in now. He pretended to sleep but he was all ears for their last but very silent argument.

"Since ya won't behave tonight, you will sleep here on the 2nd floor. No more sleeping on the 1st floor for a week! Got that?" Clara ordered.

"But Auntie!..."

"Now!" Clara hissed.

"Okay Auntie..." There was silence for a second, then Lennie asked, "Do ya have a teddy bear?"

"What the hell would ya need a teddy bear for?" Clara groaned.

"I want to cuddle, Auntie. It helps me sleep." Lennie described.

"Well, ya shoulda just asked that! Since ya asked about me first, then no, you're not getting a damn teddy bear! Not anything! Go to sleep like a big boy. If it wasn't for ya stupid brain, ya would be able to sleep like a babe!" She huffed in disbelief at her nephew's ridiculous stupidity.

There was a long, awkward silence that almost tempted George to begin speaking to them. That was prevented by what Lennie whispered next, "If ya want me gone, ya coulda just said so."

George's heart stopped at that. He didn't expect such a screwed up but positive person like Lennie to be so negatively direct towards someone, let alone to his own Aunt! George began to feel a bit bad for the boy. Lennie was just like any other boy, just not as perfect as the others. George first learned about Disables that very night. That one moment when Lennie was true and human to his own words. Even though George never spoke a word to that poor boy, he already began to feel a slight connection to him. A positive but heart-breaking impact to him. George promised himself to at least spend a bit of time with Lennie just to keep the unnecessary weight off of Clara's shoulders. He decided to tell her tomorrow. For now, he was to wait in incognito mode.

Clara growled out, "Lennie Small! Ya stop that nonsense talk this instant! Or so help me..." She couldn't even finish her threat because she was so shaken up by what her nephew said. Instead, she ordered him, "Just... please go to bed. Don't ever talk to me for the rest of the night. Understood?"

"Okay." Lennie sighed, then slumped right into a sleeping bag next to George.

George never slept well that night.

*****(8:00AM) (Next Day)

"Clara. I have a plan." George began whilst he, Clara, and a few Disables ate at one of dozens of tables.

"Awright. Spill." She said, her voice a lot lighter and friendlier.

"Well, uh, I was wonderin' if ya need a hand."

"For what, boy?"

"I want ta keep tha weight off ya shoulders, so I thought that perhaps taking care of the Disables for ya would be of some help ta ya."

"Hmmm." She was in deep in thought. "... You could help me with a few of them. Like the guy in the wheelchair. The woman who's deaf. Or even Lennie."

"Yes, yes! I could help you with all three of them! Do the maids help the Disables too?"

"Oh yeah! The three female maids are the ones who have the job of taking care of the Disables well. I mostly do the cleaning. Most of the time I am too old to take care of them."

"So... you're suggestin' that I work as a maid?" George slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

"You will, but you are allowed to wear your own clothes." Clara assured.

"Well... awright. But if the girls giggle at me, I may change mah mind."

"Don't worry about that. They wouldn't even dare to, otherwise, I'd force 'em to clean everywhere."

"Oh, that's not too-"

"- _Twice._ "

"... O-Oh. Fair enough." George decided as Clara asked, "Sooo... ya wanna start now?"

"Might as well, Aunt." George exhaled as he collected his clean clothes and went into a loo to change and get prepared. As he was slipping on his T-Shirt over his head, he began to think about how well he would take care of Lennie. He knew how much of a challenge the boy could be, but that didn't stop him from wanting to give Clara a break.

After all, he only just begun to understand Lennie for his personal issues, including how human he still was. 

Why not start now?


End file.
